Ronald Weasley's second wand
|hidem= |wood=Willow |core=Unicorn hair |length=14" |characteristics= }} Ronald Weasley's second wand was 14" long, made of willow and had a core of unicorn hair. - "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair." The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. This wand seemed to suit Ron better than his first wand, which he had inherited from his older brother Charlie. History In 1993, Ron used this wand to turn a boggart which had assumed the form of a giant spider, into a legless spider, with the Boggart-Banishing Spell. In 1994, Sirius Black used this briefly to disarm Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron used the wand on 18 June 1996 during the battle in the Department of Mysteries Hall of Prophecy against the Death Eaters when trying to find "the door", and possibly later in the Death Chamber when trying to get to safety as the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Ron also used the wand in 1997 during the battle of the Astronomy Tower against the Death Eaters along with the Order and his friends in order to get into the top of the Tower and rescue Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Ron used the wand in 1997 when battling against Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle at the Luchino Caffe along with Harry and Hermione Granger when the Trio was accidentally found by the Death Eaters after they said Voldemort's name and as such unknowingly triggered the Taboo curse. Later when they infiltrated the British Ministry of Magic in 1997 the Trio tried to steal the locket owned by Salazar Slytherin from Dolores Umbridge and get out unseen by disguising themselves as Reginald Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn. However, Corban Yaxley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, ordered him to fix his office in which it was raining. Later, when the office was fixed, he and Harry went to the courtroom for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission in which they found Hermione and Umbridge questioning Mary Cattermole. They freed Mary, Harry Stunned Umbridge, Hermione stole the locket, and Ron used his wand to stun Yaxley. The Trio and Mary then ran from the just released Dementors into the Atrium in which Yaxley followed them however Ron Disarmed him using his wand. When the Snatchers caught him, Harry and Hermione, they confiscated Ron's wand as they brought the Trio to Malfoy Manor in 1998. In the ensuing battle and escape, Ron took Peter Pettigrew's wand. Behind the scenes *Ron is mistakenly shown with this wand on the first full-body poster of Ronald Weasley from . *The wand is part of the Wizarding world franchise logo. *In the console versions of Prisoner of Azkaban, Ron's wand tip leaks out light-brown-coloured sparkles. In Goblet of Fire's PC and console versions, the same colour appears on a charm-able target within Ron's proximity whenever he is controlled by a player. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection Notes and references it:Bacchetta di Ron Weasley es:Segunda Varita de Ron Weasley ru:Вторая палочка Рона Уизли Category:Ronald Weasley's possessions Category:Unicorn hair wands Category:Wands crafted by Garrick Ollivander Category:Willow wands